erisal_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandosa
Vandosa was a Gallifreyan who was born after Pythia’s curse was lifted shortly before the Time War. She was a good friend of Seth’s, and made her debut in Lemons of the Daleks. FIRST LIFE Born on Gallifrey just at the outbreak the Time War, Vandosa always seemed to be a normal yet above-average Time Lady. But hidden within her, was a deep lust for adventure and desire to escape the monotony of Gallifrey. When she turned 180, she left home in search of adventure. She was quite fortunate. On her *first* visit to Earth, she met a human named Seth (who would later become her best friend) and got knocked out by lemons. Nowadays, the lemon incident is a running inside joke between the two. In her freetime when she isn't adventuring, Vandosa makes watches (hence her title) and/or hangs out in her flat hidden inside Edinburgh Castle. She has a very strong Scottish accent. Her attention span for this incarnation was short. During her life, she was kidnapped and cloned on the planet of Sei. The result of the cloning was her doppelgänger, known as Asodna. ☀She met her end sometime when she was 280. On an adventure with Seth and her first meeting with Asodna, Vandosa was flung into the walls of Delta by someone she was helping. Her attacker summoned a huge red ghostly hammer that slammed her against the wall, breaking her ribs and cutting her lungs and causing severe internal bleeding. SECOND LIFE Easily one of the most unique (and in Sam’s opinion opinion the best) incarnations of Vandosa, this one emerged from her regeneration with the heart of a warrior. She was the Amazon incarnate. She was warlike, almost feral, yet somehow sophisticated in her mannerisms. She often made trips to Skyrim in the Elder Scrolls Universe in her early years. Her preferred weapon was a spear and bow and arrow after a wound from arrow partially took away her ability to move faster. She was strong willed, and she was careful. She had the heart of a warrior and the voice of an angel. Her closest friend was Tinker in her 25th life. Whilst helping out a stranger free a loved one, she was shot and killed by an adversary she’d only met once before. She was 600 when she regenerated. THIRD LIFE She was similar to Seth, in hair, and a bit in personality. This incarnation had a much stronger accent then the others. She also had a rather overinflated sense of justice. She was prone to object to overly oppresive rulers and governments. It was this life that named her TARDIS Hawking. Like all Vandosas excluding the 2nd, she had a short attention span. She was slightly dirty minded as well, a trait not seen on many Vandosas. She was skilled in the use of the Force and a lightsaber, gotten from her visits to the Star Wars universe. She constructed her lightsaber after an encounter with her clone Asodna who was armed with a lightsaber. After an incident on Cundosie with a very... touchy emperor, Vandosa gained a cynical trait and was forever more alert and distrustful of people. She trained harder with her lightsaber to avoid anything like that happening again. NOTE: Vandosa practiced a combination of Form II and VII of lightsaber combat. Later when she was 700 or so, she was killed by a Dalek that shot her and hit both her hearts. She would later actually regenerate at 1030. Soon after her death, her spirit/soul lay dormant in limbo for a while. 6 months to be precise. The High Council on Gallifrey managed to get ahold of her genetic data. Deciding to bring her back as she had been unable to die with her regerations expended, they used a Loom to bring her back. She was 'reborn' (actually, more like cloned after death) without her memories of adventuring, and the Time Lords had confiscated her TARDIS. She was also brainwashed to discourage any further escapes. She is yet to escape Gallifrey. (NOTE: In another universe, known between Seth, Ahoom, Unearthly, and Sam as the Skewniverse, Seth and Vandosa III have kissed and are in a romance.) ASODNA First Life Asodna is an almost perfect clone of Vandosa I, Asodna was created on Sei in the Proxima Centauri system using cells taken from Vandosa I’s hair. The only physical differences were the eyes and facial structure. Her voice was slightly lower in pitch and had a brooding tone. She had advanced Gallifreyan knowledge but had no idea what the original’s personality was like and her relationships. As a result, all she knew of Vandosa was that she was considered neutral-good, and knew Seth, and many others. Only thing was that Asodna thought that Vandosa was in a romantic relationship with Seth. She had a lightsaber of her own, and used it against Vandosa III at one point, leading to the aforementioned character to construct her own for a means to defend and protect herself. Alternatively, Vandosa found part of her lightsaber and used parts from the TARDIS to repair it. Though she wasn’t Vandosa, Asodna did have her fair share of adventures. One involved being sucked into an odd cube. Cause of Death: '''She was struck down by Vandosa in self-defense in the encounter with her own lightsaber. Afterwards, she regenerated into Asodna II. '''Second Life Evil emanated from her. She was much, much worse than her previous life. She appeared to have no emotions whatsoever. She would have no remorse over her kills, and take pride in any villainous actions. She used Form V and the dark side version of Form VII lightsaber combat. Category:Technically Not Erisal Multiverse Stuff But Oh Well. Category:Browse Category:Characters